


A Witch and A Demetia

by VanillaKoffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Slow Build, Witch - Freeform, barely though - Freeform, creek - Freeform, maybe in next part, neko, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKoffee/pseuds/VanillaKoffee
Summary: Tweek thought it’d be a normal day. Nothing was ever normal when you are a warlock though.Getting caught up with a strange demetia’s runaway from the town guards, Tweek ends up actually having a good-yet stressful-time.





	A Witch and A Demetia

-Craig is a Demetia! (A neko but i didn’t like how that sounded)

I hope you enjoy!  
—

Pulling the brim of his hat lower to cover his face, Tweek tried to ignore the curious stares he got from other townsfolk. Being a warlock wasn’t all that bad, but being the son of two famous one was actually a lot of pressure.

The stares and whispers, strangers knowing your name and acting friendly, having to uphold your family’s legacy that has been respected for hundreds of years-it was just too much pressure for dear Tweek.

Which is why he hid himself from the public ever since he was young, but that didn’t stop people from knowing who he was. It certainly didn’t stop people from coming to his home, which he hated.

He had to move three times in the past year, and it was only April now. Tweek hated moving, he just wanted to settle down but his attempts of avoiding people never worked.

Though Tweek hated leaving his home, he still had to go to a shopping center every now and again for things like food and potion ingredients to make his orders.

Finally finding the town center after a bit of wandering, Tweek clutched his wand as he walked into a small ingredient shop. 

Patting himself for the list and not finding it in his basket, holding his wand he summoned his list, a scroll and quill fell into his hand with smoke drifting away. Tweek looked at his list he written before he came here.

Whispering a spell that caused the list to follow behind him along with the quill, the quill checking off when Tweek said the word, Tweek started to collect the ingredients he needed.

“Earlobe of Sasquatch...check...Fire lotus...check” Tweek muttered to himself as he   
put the ingredients he needed into his basket. 

Tweek grabbed the floating list and quill from the air, lifting the spell to look over the list to make sure if everything was checked off.

Pleased with most of his list checked off, Tweek lugged his basket to the counter that was in the front where a giant slug was sleeping. 

“Um...Hello sir?” Tweek said unloading the ingredients onto the counter. The slug awoke from his slumber with a snort. The slug look dazed for a second but realized where he was and started to silently wring up the blonde’s products. While he did this Tweek put the quill behind his ear and made the scroll disappear again.

“38 gold bits” The slug gargled out and Tweek went into his pouch that was hanging off his hip and payed the slug. Tweek whispered the same spell to make it follow behind him before leaving the shop.

Tweek looked around the shops mostly seeing boutiques which reminded Tweek he needed to go clothing shopping, he has been wearing the same closet for the past couple of years. Feeling drab in his old cloak, Tweek made a note to go out shopping next time he came to town seeing as he only brought enough to get ingredients.

Looking around Tweek found another ingredient shop across the street. Before fully making it inside the shop, Tweek was crashed down with a force.

“H-Hey!” Tweek yelled out, Tweek was quickly pulled up by a strong hand, which Tweek stumbled a little bit as the other figure pulled him into the alleyway next to the shop.

Tweeks eyes widened as they met with bright yellow ones. “I’m sorry about crashing into you, but like- you’re a witch right?” The boy whispered to him hastily, constantly looking over the corner of the building.

“Not a witch, a warlock. Y-You’re not going to murder me right?!” Tweek said backing up and raising his voice as his paranoia kicked in. 

The demetia leaned forward and covered Tweeks mouth with both of his tanned hands shushing him.

“H-hey Witchy-Boy you gotta be quiet, the town guards are gonna hear you if you don’t shut up” The black haired stranger whispered looking over the corner once again.

“You’re running from the guards?! What did you do? Did you kill someone?!” Tweek yelled in worry which resulted in the demetia covering his mouth again.

“No, no, nothing like that. Calm down dude” Which did seem to relive some of the boys visible tension, but questions were still raised.

“So what did you do?” Tweek murmured examining the taller male with frantic eyes. 

“Stole some shit, are you happy? Now look, I need you to do me a huge favor-“ “There he is!”Hearing a gruff voice yell and boys turned their heads to armor clad men, the town guards. 

The taller boy grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him through the alleyways of the buildings and avoiding guards that tried to sneak in on them in other ways.

“W-what are we doing?!Where are we going?!” Tweek yelled,barely keeping up with the demetia.

Tweek glanced back, seeing a small mob of guards following behind the pair of boys and gaining in on them steadily. Tweek looked for his basket which was following close behind and sighed in relief which was short lived as they sharply turned the corner.

It was a dead end, there was only locked doors of homes and a rickety ladder. “Climb”  
The demetia said climbing up himself. Tweek looked back at sound of the guards’ footsteps that were getting louder by the second. 

Tweek followed close behind the black haired demetia, when Tweek got to the top he held the ladder and whispered a spell that would blow off it from it’s bolts. 

“Nice touch” The demetia said playfully elbowing him, making the blonde smile a bit.

“W-What do we do now?” Tweek asked as he gazed down at the guards who were looking around the building, looking up and catching the pair before the demetia yanked Tweek’s arm down to hide behind the wall railing.

The roof was a small roof garden, at the corner of it was a shack that most likely was the stairway to lead to the rest of the house. Against it was cleaning and guarding supplies which Craig leaped towards, Tweek followed behind, whispering a small curse to lock the door.

“You’re a witch right? We fly. I know witches can use brooms for transportation.” The black haired boy said as he snatched up a broom holding it out to Tweek.

“W-what?! I can’t fly! Not only is that a stupid rumor that gets passed around, I mean witches CAN do it but its really a hard process to get a license- I’m not even that good at it and we’ll crash and die ”Tweek rambled stepping back from the outstretched broom.

“Ugh I don’t have time for this- just do your thing” The demetia rolled his eyes and pushed it towards Tweek who hesitantly took the broom from the black haired boy.

Before he could seriously think about having to run off the roof the lock jiggled and the guards were banging at the door, trying to break it open.

“Hurry!”Craig yelled pushing him forward; Tweek couldn’t think, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he ran off the building. As he was falling he moved himself over the broom and felt it jitter and lift, turning upward he pulled the broom back to the strange black haired boy.

“ T-Take my hand! You’re gonna need to jump!” Tweek outstretched his hand for the demetia to take and stopping the broom from going further. The door finally busted open and in the guards poured in.

The black haired boy took a step back before leaping off to take Tweeks hand. Catching the Demetia’s hand, the broom dipped at the extra weight, but Tweek managed to pull him up and 

The broom flew off off and the black haired boy nearly flew off the broom, but held onto Tweek.

The black haired boy laughed and fistpumped the air as he looked down at the guards who were in their dust. As a final farewell to the onlooking guards, the Demetia flipped off the now distant guards.

“ Thanks man, I knew you could do it” The black haired Demetia said as he held onto Tweeks shoulders.

“I don’t have my license for broom riding you know” Tweek murmured as he caught his breath, he didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating.

“But we’re juuuust fine” The black haired boy said smiling, still happy they out ran the guards.

“I’m Craig by the way” The demetia said after a couple of seconds of neither of them talking. 

“Craig huh? I’ll always remember you as the guy that almost got me killed” Craig laughed at this, Tweek looked back for his basket which was lagging behind, the magic fading. 

“Hey Craig can you get that for me?” Tweek said pointing back at the basket. “What-Holy shit that was following us the whole time?” Craig said leaning over and taking the basket before it fell.

He passed it up to Tweek who hung it on the handle in front of him. “Yeah, I bounded it to me because it was heavy”” Tweek mumbled. 

“I know a couple of shopkeepers that sell those stuff, I can get you some as a form of repayment I guess” Craig said looking at the houses they were quickly passing below.

“Hey wait, I think that’s my-holy shit yeah, that’s my house go down there.” Craig pointed to one of the many houses. Tweek followed where Craig pointed and steered down, making the broom plummet to the ground. Yielding the broom they skidded with a stop along the cobble road in front of a small house.

“Would you like to...come inside? I’m about to make dinner for me and my sister” Craig said awkwardly, climbing off the broom.

“I...have to get home, I have some orders to do” Tweek said hesitantly. Craig shrugged his shoulders and Tweek watched him head up the stairs .

“Bye Witchy-boy” Craig teased smiling, it occurred to Tweek that he didn’t know his name.

“First off, my name is Tweek. I’m a warlock not a witch.” Tweek answered. Craig slightly smiled at this. 

“Bye Tweek, get home alright, don’t fly over the speed limit or you’ll get pulled over and go to witch jail” Craig teased which make Tweek smile.

“Goodbye Craig, until we meet again?” Tweek asked quipping a brow. Craig smiled back at the blonde.

“Until we meet again”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for these two
> 
> It doesn’t even seem like a ship in this story but I feel like if I were to continue this it would be more fluffy 
> 
> I also thought the scene where Tweek was doing the broom riding was a little...imaginative? I dunno, but I liked it so I kept it in. 
> 
> And I’d appreciate it if you guys can tell me what I can work on
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween!


End file.
